Moving a grand piano generally requires incorporating the physical strength of several people and a variety of dollies, straps, skids, and carts. During the traditional process of moving a grand piano, a person on the moving team typically must lift the left front portion of the piano up off of the ground so that a second person can remove the left front leg. After the left front leg is removed, the weight once held by that leg is shifted to the lyre or pedal mechanism of the piano. A skid board is then located along the left side of the piano at a position where the piano is expected to rest once tipped over onto that side. The left front side of the piano is then lowered by the piano movers to the skid board while simultaneously pivoting on the pedal lyre and rear leg. This movement exerts a tremendous side load on the pedal lyre and rear leg of the piano. Essentially the entire weight of the piano is shifted to these two points which are constructed of wood and are not necessarily designed to support such side loading when the piano is tilted. To compensate for the excessive side load, the movers must physically support the additional weight manually.
Once lowered so that the front left bottom corner comes into contact with the skid board, the weight of the piano is then distributed between the side, the rear leg, and the pedal lyre. Next, the piano is raised to rest on the lowered left side on the skid board by pivoting around the front left bottom corner of the piano and the rear leg. This essentially balances the piano on the left side between the lower left side and the rear leg. The piano is then pushed by the movers up to a vertical position on the skid board. The piano is continuously repositioned for balance as needed and secured to the skid board with straps. Once secured, the piano and skid board are physically lifted by the movers and rotated around the front corner of the skid board approximately 45 degrees. A moving dolly is then positioned under the piano and skid board which are then physically lowered on to the dolly for transport.
Consequently, there exists a need for a piano moving apparatus that allows for a grand piano to be moved without the need for people to physically lift, turn, reposition, or in any way come into contact with the instrument while it is being lifted, turned, and positioned onto a skid board and dolly. The present invention discloses an apparatus for repositioning a grand piano vertically from the horizontal and vice versa on a skid board upon a dolly without the need to manually lift the piano. This decreases the safety issues associated with the process of moving heavy objects by limiting the amount of strenuous physical activity needed to move a piano during the tear down and set up phases. The likelihood of physical damage to the piano itself is also reduced.